The Crumbling of the Pillar
by BlueVikingNeko
Summary: Izuku was a good person right? He saved people daily and was the Symbol of Peace. So why was this happening to him?
1. Gore Fiend

Author's Note: I have discontinued this story. I have little to no confidence in how it was turning out so I will not be writing any more of this story. I had really wanted to write a good BNHA fic but my writing skills are sub-par and it looks like no one likes it anyway. Anyway, sorry to the four or so people that had some sort of interest in it.

Midoriya Izuku or better known as Deku was a hard working hero. He fought hard day in and day out to make sure that the villains of the city were locked away and that the civilians were unharmed. He was a nice guy, so nice he'd regularly do community service on his days off.

That's why he didn't understand what he'd done to deserve this?

He sat on the cold asphalt grasping at his arms, sobs shaking his body as he tastes the remnants of the person he'd attacked just seconds ago. Their body that had been lively just hours before lying limp on the ground behind him as he crumbles to pieces.

That morning Izuku had woken up super Plus Ultra ready for the day! He'd gotten plenty of sleep, he'd finally received his limited edition Froppy mug he'd ordered (he'd wanted to support her so he insisted he bought it). And he was super excited for the TV show interview that was happening today! Talking Spy 006 was one of his favorite shows to watch late at night with his mom when he couldn't sleep.

He quickly finishes gathering his things and heads out the door.

When he finally gets to the hero office he quickly makes his way inside, hoping to get inside and get some coffee before it's all gone.

Soon he makes it to his office, and after he sits down he's doing paperwork mechanically and the time goes by in a flash. Next thing he knows it's lunchtime and he's walking to the cafeteria.

He sees Ochako already sat down and decides to eat with her.

"Hey Deku-kun! How's work going? You look kind of tired?" Uraraka says in concern.

He sets down his tray of Udon and sits across from her.

"I feel great! Just feeling some eye-strain from looking at the computer screen for so long…" Izuku says rubbing his eyes again.

"I see... So you're gonna be on Talking Spy 006 tonight huh?" Ochako smirks, then takes a bite of her salad.

"Yeah! I'm super excited! I used to watch it with my mom all the time!" Deku says, then he suddenly launches into a relentless tirade about his favorite episodes and his muttering fills the space between them.

After a while Uraraka finally interrupts, "So I actually managed to round everyone up to watch the later screening of it after the live broadcast! Did you want to come? It's at a bar not too far from the station…" Izuku is staring silently at the table and Uraraka continues, "It's okay if you don't want to because you're working really hard on the new policy against quirkless discrimination and I understand if you were to tir-"

"It's okay! I actually want to go! Plus I haven't seen Kacchan in months. We've both been so busy lately, not to mention the rest of the class...

who else is going to be there?"

"I got everyone!" She says excitedly.

"Even Tokoyami? I thought he was busy with the joint operation in Hokkaido?"

"Nope! He just finished with that a couple days ago and said and I quote "I wouldn't miss that mad banquet of darkness for the world.""

"He used his catchphrase! Omg I'm gonna die…" Izuku starts laughing, hugging his stomach and snorts come out of his mouth.

"I know he's ridiculous. Anyway, we're all going to be there early so you can probably just walk to the bar after the interview and we can all hang out before the show."

"Sounds good!" Izuku gets up and starts heading back to his office, looking forward to the get together later tonight.

Izuku didn't know he'd never make it to the party.

After work he had gone home to change into something formal and then headed to the TV station. An hour or two later and the show was over, it had been so much fun!

"Deku!" One of the other celebrities approached him, an American hero he believes her hero name was… "It's Starstream!" She interrupted in English, "I just wanted to ask if I could get an autograph? I really love your work and admire you a lot! You're really a worthy successor to All Might!" She talked so fast in the past he would have had a hard time keeping up, but luckily all his time in America paid off.

"Ah, thank you…" He replies shyly rubbing his neck. He takes her notebook and signs his hero name, then hands it back to her. "I admire you too by the way, your rescue efforts in America are nothing to be scoffed at, especially with that flooding caused in Florida by the latest hurricane. You're a good hero too." He looks up to see her crying and is immediately taken aback. "D-did I say something wrong? I'm sorry…" with his surprise he slipped back into Japanese, after he noticed her confused face he repeated it in English.

Then she started laughing. "No, I was just happy that someone as awesome as you noticed me too." She smiled a hundred-watt smile and he returned it just as brightly.

"Well, sorry to cut this short but I have a party to go to!" Izuku starts walking away, waving as he goes. "Keep up the good work!" He says to his back.

He hears a "You too!" As the door closes behind him.

He's about a block away from the TV station when the dark feeling in the pit of his stomach starts.

He keeps walking, thinking it's just because it's dark out and he doesn't have the security of his support equipment and hero suit to soothe it. But he has One for All. It's not like anyone could actually do anything right?

He's walking past a particularly dark alley when he hears it. The crying. He turns and sees some kind of movement but it's too dark to tell what it is. Judging by the tone it's a female though.

Being the wonderful hero he is, he decides to check up on the poor person.

It's not until he feels a presence behind him that he thinks firing up his quirk in precaution would've been smarter. He gets hit over the head, but due to him turning on his quirk as well as his pain resistance he doesn't get knocked out. He does get slightly disoriented however. This gives the women acting as decoy enough time to come up behind him and stick him in the neck with a needle. He shifts up, expecting the energy to propel him up, but nothing happens. 'Quirk suppressants? Shit.' This time he gets knocked out.

When he wakes up next he hears an argument in the next room between who he would presume to be his kidnappers. Their voices echoing in the large expanse of the empty warehouse.

He hears snippets "-garaki never mentioned the Number One Hero!" "-better pay us." "-ts just do it."

Then they come out of the room.

"Hello Deku." The man says condescendingly. Walking up to him slowly. "Looks like you're already up, not surprised since you're Number One after all." He whispers the last bit into Izuku's ear and he feels a freezing cold chill run down his spine.

"What do you want with me?" He asks angrily.

"We want you to suffer." This time it's the female that speaks up. "We want you to break and for the current peace to topple with you."

Those words sounded similar to a certain hand-covered villain. Not to mention they mentioned what sounded like his name earlier.

"Shigaraki huh? Man, I thought after Gigantomachia got caught he was finally done with, but he's still hanging in the shadows huh? Geeze… that guy's too persistent." He was talking nonchalantly but he was frantically thinking of a way out.

He couldn't rely on his quirk because the quirk suppressants were surely still in effect, but he was still strong and adept at fighting. If he could somehow…

His thoughts are interrupted by the man smirking at him. "Yeah, it was Shigaraki. He told me about how much you're fascinated with quirks. Do you wanna hear about mine? It's called Gore Fiend. In order for it to be activated my blood has to come into contact with another person's. Gore Fiend causes the affected person to become aggressive and animalistic. It effectively sends them into a rage that can only be satiated by killing. The effect lasts 12 hours, but after that there will still be lingering effects for up to a month. It's especially strong around those close to you."

The man takes out a knife and cuts his hand open. After that he slices his cheek with the same knife. Then he reaches out and rubs his bloody hand against his face. He winces as the cut is irritated.

"Oh, don't worry. This is just a fraction of the pain you're going to feel."

The man's smile is the last thing he sees as he slowly falls.


	2. Starstream

It feels like forever before he finally comes to. It takes him a couple minutes but he eventually pulls himself off of the ground and starts to walk back towards the street.

Then his feet catch something and he falls. Disoriented he looks down to see-

No.

No it can't be.

"S-starstream?" Izuku's voice comes out hoarsely and it's only now that he realizes that the taste of blood fills his mouth, "H-hey Starstream? Are you okay? How did you get out here?"

There's no response. Izuku's tears start as the panic sets in.

He goes to flip the body only to be shocked by his hands, covered in blood. His heart rate increasing rapidly he flips her over and then promptly gags.

It's indeed Starstream, but she's not alive. Her eyes are dull and lifeless. Her face freezed in a look of terror. Just a bit lower, on her neck is a raw bite mark, human like in nature, yet animalistic in execution. The blood from the grotesque mark had run down her neck and soaked into her civilian clothes, turning them scarlet

Izuku's eyes start getting blurry as his tears increase. But that's not the worst part.

Her intestines are gushing out of her body through a giant cut along her abdomen. Spilling out all over the pavement.

This horrific sight caused a sob to rip through him.

This was his fault, he'd killed her. And without any mercy. Brutally.

Izuku curled up into a ball and let himself go, sobs ripping from his throat and tears streaming down his face as he mourned someone who had died too young. Someone who had done so much, but also not enough.

Someone who was killed by him.

He didn't deserve to be a hero anymore.

He kneels besides her still form and slowly shuts her eyes. Then he slowly pulls himself up and starts the long walk home, there's no way he's riding the train looking like this.

When arrives he goes immediately to clean himself off in the bathroom. It's not the first time he's come home with someone else's blood covering him, but this is the first time it was his fault. He scrubs until his skin is raw, while watching the soiled water wash down the drain.

It's only when he pulls out phone and sees the many missed messages from Uraraka, that he realizes he missed the party.

As he lays there thinking of what if's he drifts off into fitful sleep, plagued by images of crimson gore.

When he does eventually wake up he feels absolutely exhausted. The first thing he does is turn on the TV and unfortunately his endeavors from the night before are all over the TV.

**Five Civilians Murdered! Including the up and rising Starstream**.

He turns in the hosts talking just about then.

"It looks to have been done by a someone with an animal-like quirk, because despite the gruesome state of the bodies, the bite marks were indeed human in nature. I just wonder where they came from and why they decided to kill five people so suddenly?" The man with one horn asks.

"Well, from the descriptions of the bodies that we were able to obtain it looked as if the individual was very aggressive and animalistic. So maybe it was someone with a very volatile quirk who had lost control? Or maybe their quirk went out of control under the influence of another quirk?" The woman next to him theorized.

"That's very probable. However, we have to be careful not to let our guard down because for all we know it could be a new villain who just made his debut."

"Well, we'll be fine as long as the Number one hero Deku's around!" The woman chimes in.

At that Deku lets out a pent up sob, they thought he'd keep them safe. They thought he'd protect them from the metaphorical monster under the bed, when he was the boogie man all along. What would they think if they knew? And how was he supposed to protect everyone from himself?

It was then that he got an idea. It may work, it may not. All he knows is he doesn't want to hurt anyone else. So with blurry, tear-stained vision he calls up someone he thinks can help.

"Hatsume Support Co. at your service! How can I help you Mr. Number One Hero?" Hatsume shouts into the receiver, his title making him grimace.

"H-hey Hatsume-san… I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Izuku hesitantly speaks, his voice weighed down with exhaustion.

"Sure thing! What can I do for Deku himself?" Hatsume responds enthusiastically.

"Can you make me some powerful restraints?" Izuku asks hesitantly. He knows if anyone could make anything to hold him if he goes berserk, it would be Hatsume.

"Sure thing! How strong we talking?"

"Like, powerful enough to hold me if I went full power?" Izuku says hesitantly he knows it's something tough but Mei's the only one he can count on.

"You need them for yourself? Why?" Hatsume questions.

"No! They're not for me! There's just a… an undercover mission I'm on and the villain is very strong. I want to make sure the restraints are more than enough." Izuku lies, he obviously can't tell anyone what happened. His entire world would be ruined. Everyone he's ever known would turn their back on him, he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Well, that's a tall order my friend. But I'll sure try! Hatsume Mei never backs down from a challenge! I'll let you know when I have a prototype and you can come test it out."

"Okay. Thanks Mei. I'll see you later. And can you keep this on the down low? I don't want everyone asking about something that's not supposed to be known about."

"Sure thing!" Then she hangs up. Izuku puts his phone down and looks up to see they've finally moved on from spectating about the murders and are now interviewing the police about what happened. Just as he's about to click off, Tsukauchi comes on for an interview.

"So far we don't know who did this, but we're hoping to get some sort of evidence from one of the crime scenes and track down this killer. And considering how messy they were we're sure to find something." Tsukauchi says. Moving onto the other officers, some start making sort of a slip and refer to the killer as a villain, despite them not knowing for sure.Tears spring to his eyes as he hears the words directed at him, a big gaping hole filling his chest. They're right, he is a villain.

How is he going to make up for everything he's done?

Just then his phone buzzes again as he gets a text, this time it's from…

"KACCHAN?" He hurriedly picks up his phone and opens the text message.

_Kacchan: Hey nerd, I know you weren't at the party last night and round-face and everyone else are still really worried about your stupid ass. What the hell gives? What's up with you?_

_Me: Hi Kacchan, I really didn't mean to miss it! I got caught up with some business and by the time I was done it was already past when the bar closes so I went home! I didn't message anyone after cause I figured you guys would be tired. Anyway, I have chores to do so ttyl! (_)/_

_Kacchan: Okay nerd, just don't do that again. Everyone was fucking worried._

_Me: I won't!_

After that Izuku puts his phone down again. Then he remembers he should text Uraraka and let her know he's "fine".

So he copies what he texted to Katsuki and pastes it in Uraraka's and his conversation.

After a few seconds she responds.

_Uraraka: OMG! I was so worried don't you ever do something like that again! I thought you'd gotten hurt by villains or something! It was even worse when I saw all those gruesome murders on the news. I was worried you'd gotten hurt. I mean Starstream was on the same show as you! I thought… _

_Me: I'm sorry._

After that Izuku locks his phone and sets it down. He had enough of people reminding him of the worst thing he's ever done. And he can't get the image of Starstream's vacant eyes out of his head.

He curls up on the couch and just sits there for hours as the tremors rock his body.


End file.
